Samurai of Westeros
by Duke9295
Summary: Based on a Request, a band of Samurai lead by a blonde haired, blue eyed youth travels to Westeros to meet with the King. But the King is in Winterfell, choosing the next Hand of the King. First chapter was fixed. Never copying and pasting ever again. I apologize. Finally Fixed
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm doing this request from joe63129 to work on one of his story ideas.

Here is the overall guidelines:

"This challenge is that the world of Naruto is a continent west of Westros. I think seeing samurai and ninjas in Westros be an interesting story. All the nations in the manga are still there and ruled over by an emperor. Their society and technology are like feudal japan except men and women are equal in every way. The continent is discovered by a lost trader ship from Westros that lost in a storm or vice versa.

Guidelines:

-The Shinobi Wars in Naruto are civil wars that happen in the empire and the wars lasted months and years not couple days like in the fourth war Naruto canon.

-Chakra can still be used but not like in the manga and anime. They would be godlike in Westros and that would be extremely boring.

-All or some Naruto characters can be in the fic if you want.

-Story must take place in the Westros and Essos and some on the Naruto continent.

-The story I think would be interesting if it took the place of Shippuden series or after it so the forth war still happens."

Now what I'll be doing is have Naruto and a band of companions head to Westeros to meet with the King...During his brief stay in Winterfell with his friend, Eddard Stark.

Now if you read the book or watched the first episode of the show, you know where this will be going.

Now onto Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Game of Thrones. Hell, I don't even own this story, it was an idea by joe63129.

NARUTO

It has been almost a year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Since he had lost one of his oldest friends. Neji Hyuuga was one of the bravest samurai's of Konoha, and he sacrificed himself to save his life. But his sacrifice had ended the war. The senile Madara Uchiha and his groomed pawn Obito were beaten, surprisingly with Obito's help after he learnt just how much he was manipulated by the elderly madman.

But it still did cost the kingdoms a great deal of lives. Many families lost their patriarchs and matriarchs, such as the Yamanaka family or the Nara family. Commoner's are still being identified, with deaths in the hundreds, and expected to be in the hundreds of thousands. While many of his friends survived, many did not return the same, like Sasuke Uchiha, who had lost his left arm. Although he lost the ability to fight in wars, he was able to become the heir to his family when his older brother Itachi died of illness on the frontline.

Now stripped of many resources, a delegation has been sent across the sea to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, which had lost contact with each other just months before the War of the Usurper. The entourage must include the sunkissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyed youth named Naruto Uzumaki, the spiky white haired, masked kook Kakashi Hatake, the red hair, green eyed boy Gaara, and the pink hair, green eyed warrior woman Sakura. They went by boat for several days. Several days of most of the entourage becoming sea sick.

When they made it to land, they found themselves in the Blazewater Bay, within the frozen forest land that is called the North. Their boat takes a river that takes them to Torrhen's Square, a castle that is home to house Tallhart. After that, the purchased horses and prepared for the journey with the king. When they were about to head out, the entourage was left waiting for Kakashi since he was nowhere to be found.

It's been like this for years for Naruto. Although he is now ten and eight years old, he's known Kakashi like the brother he never had since he was his squire. And since the day they met, Kakashi Hatake was late to everything. Eventually, he returned and with a wave, "Greetings my friends. I'm sorry I'm late. But an elderly man needed aid with the wheel of his turnip cart."

Sakura questions, "What's your excuse be when we reach King's Landing? You got lost down the road of life?" Kakashi just shrugs, "Probably. Although the King won't be in King's Landing. I heard that he's going to Winterfell." Gaara asks, "What for?" Kakashi explains, "Apparently, while we were sailing. The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, died of a fever. He's going to Winterfell to grieve with his friend, Lord Stark."

Naruto exhales, "It is terrible when a friend dies. I just hope his head will be in the right place when we see him." Gaara points out, "We know for sure that Lord Stark is. I've heard stories of his honor since I was but a child. I'm also given to understand he's of the mind and body. I've even heard stories of how he and your father were old friends, Naruto." Kakashi hops onto a horse and states, "To Winterfell, we go!" They rode off, and for days they did. With word sent, they arrived at the stone castle with a grand audience.

Apparently the king had already arrived before them. The crowd stares at them with curiosity. All around them they see the banners of the crowned stags in fields of gold, golden lions emblazoned on fields of crimson, and silver wolves lurking on fields of white. Naruto recognizes some of these onlookers from stories he heard told by Kakashi and his father. The golden haired man was Jaime Lannister, the scar faced man beside him was Sandor Clegane.

Standing by Sandor was this boy close to Naruto's age, who had the same golden hair like Ser Jaime. Naruto had guessed that it was the crowned prince, Joffrey Baratheon, Jaime's nephew and the King's eldest son. Naruto figured him for a smug, arrogant shit with the smirk he has. Something about him makes Naruto uneasy. Standing as tall as the boy's waist would be Jaime's little brother and Joffrey's uncle, Tyrion Lannister.

Now this man was a legend to Naruto's teacher, Jiraiya. The man is an enigma since he was considered the best lover to women in the living world despite being a dwarf, he can outdrink any challenger, and yet he's one of the wisest men in Westeros. And among all the people, Naruto was surprised by two. One was a man with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair, who looked at the newcomers with curiosity. Naruto finally meets the fabled Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.

The other is King Robert Baratheon. And he was nothing like any of the samurai expected. What they expected was a tall, handsome, gallant man wearing a knight's armor with a helmet with the antlers of House Baratheon. And what they got was a man as fat as he was tall, with about eight stones of fat. He had a coarse beard and dark circles under his eyes. Despite the confusion, Naruto and his companions bow to the King and Lord in respect.

Naruto addresses the two, "King Robert, Lord Eddard, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of the Namikaze family through my father Minato, and the Uzumaki family through my mother Kushina. My entourage and myself have traveled a great distance from our brethren samurai to seek an audience with you." King Robert waves a hand, "Eh, you can stand normally son. You'll have your audience once I visit the crypts with an old friend." Naruto nods, "Of course, your grace."

A woman's voice speaks up, telling the King how the dead can wait while he rests. Naruto looked to the speaker and saw that she had two children with her. He believed she was the queen since she had the same blonde hair as the Lannisters and Robert's three children. There was a look in her eyes, like she was sad with her life, but yet there was something...Troubling to the young samurai.

The king wouldn't hear it and went off with his old friend towards the crypt to see the King's first love. Everyone knows the story of how Rhaegar Targaryen, the crowned heir and a married father, had crowned Lord Stark's sister Lyanna the queen of beauty when the lord wasn't a lord and one of the last of the original Stark children. They all know how Robert had gone wild when the prince showed such affection when he was just a lord's son.

Then after, the prince and the lady vanished into thin air. And when her's and Ned's eldest brother Brandon stormed King's Landing looking for his sister, he and his siblings father Rickard were killed in gruesome ways. Then the mad king demanded for Robert and Eddard's heads, but their brethren rose up in rebellion. And it was a successful rebellion with the Mad King dead and the last of his family in exile. But it would be a hollow victory with Lyanna having died.

The death of the mad king has lead to controversy when Jaime Lannister slit the throat of the king he was sworn to guard. While it is understandable that if he didn't, the capital would've burned and thousands would be dead. Well, now the man is called Kingslayer and his twin became queen while Jon Arryn became the King's Hand until his tragic death. And all anybody can think of is who is he going to choose.

Once the two have left, the crown prince questions in derision, "Why do you're women not ride in a carriage like so many others do?" At this question, Sakura brandishes her samurai's blade, "Because I am a woman and a samurai, like my companions." A little girl that looks like Lord Stark's daughter Arya questions, "You're allowed to wield a sword?"

Sakura explains, "Where we're from, we are allowed to decide how much of ourselves we want to be. I decided I enjoyed some aspects of being a woman, but I also found that I loathed others. And after my beloved lost his arm, I vowed to be it for him." A woman with age and beauty approaches with her auburn hair flowing in the air. She begs, "Please don't give Arya ideas of cutting off her husbands arms."

This earns a stiffle of laughter from two boys with auburn hair like the woman. The woman nods, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am lady Catelyn Stark, you've met my husband Eddard, my youngest daughter Arya, but I've yet to introduce the other children." And so they are introduced to the Stark children, from the heir Robb, to the wise Brandon, the beautiful Sansa, and the childish Rickon.

After that, they prepared for the celebration that night. In that time they've learnt that Lord Stark has been named Hand of the King and his eldest Sansa is to be wed to Joffrey. As the celebration begins, the samurai passes out small cups with a special concoction. Naruto explains, "Where I am from this is the drink of the land. We call it Sake, and you will taste the difference." The king takes the first cup and questions, "It's not a whole lot. Why?"

Naruto smirks, "Drink and you'll know." The king downs the drink and starts coughing up a storm before he begins a haughty laughter, "This is the best shit I've ever gotten drunk on!" And like that, more people started drinking the Sake. And like that, the celebration began in earnest. Kakashi would be in a corner reading that smut he always carry with him to a group of men that think with their second heads when listening.

Sakura would sit with Sansa and her friend Jeyne Poole and would gossip about all the handsome boys who would become men. Sakura shuddered at most of them, proud that she's with Sasuke and nobody else. Yes the brooding man may have been difficult to get along with, and he may have lead a band of mercenaries, but Sakura Haruno was the only one he could open up to. It was no surprise they became betrothed after the war.

Gaara was with the younger children, telling them legends and fantasies of the samurai. And Naruto sat with Robb and Joffrey and their male siblings, enjoying each other's company. Naruto did note that Joffrey would mostly just sip from his goblet of wine and lock eyes with Sansa. The Stark and Baratheon patriarchs and matriarchs sit together at the table before every other table. Robert is in the center of the room, dancing and kissing all sorts of women.

This made Naruto uncomfortable, not willing to look in his direction. It's one thing to make your last night before marriage as fun as possible without ruining the marriage, it's another to cross that line years after the marriage and in front of your wife. So he decides to leave the party and drink some Sake before turning in. Outside, he finds a boy around his age, practicing his swordplay. On closer inspection the boy has black hair and black eyes, just like Lord Stark.

This must be Jon Snow, the one blot on Lord Stark's perfect honor. It always did make Naruto curious. What would make a man as honorable as Lord Stark break his wedding vows? His train of thought is cut off by a man that looks like a younger Lord Stark joking, "Is he dead yet?" This must be Benjen Stark, Lord Stark's last sibling who joined the Night's Watch.

Jon Snow approaches the man, "Uncle Benjen!" And embraces him in a hug. Benjen comments, "You got bigger. I rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you at the feast?" Jon explains, "Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." This made Naruto solemn, sad at the thought that this boy didn't have a mother made another mad because her husband broke his vows and takes it out on this boy.

Benjen tells him, "Well, you're always welcome on the wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there." Jon begs, "So take me with you when you go back." Benjen exhales, "Jon…" Jon continues, "Father will let me if you ask him, I know he will." Benjen assures, "The Wall isn't going anywhere." Jon insists, "I'm ready to swear your oath." Benjen points out, "You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons."

"I don't care about that." snaps Jon. Benjen warns, "You might, if you knew what it meant. … I'd better get inside. Rescue your father from his guests. We'll talk later." Benjen heads into the feast to prepare to celebrate. Jon does look upset at Benjen's words. "You're uncles in the Night's Watch." A voice says, not as a question, but as a matter of fact. Behind Jon is a dwarf of a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"What're you doing back there?" Questions Jon. The dwarf gulps the content of a goblet, "Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall." Jon recognizes him, "You're Tyrion Lannister. The queen's brother?" Tyrion takes a big gulp out of his goblet, "My greatest accomplishment. You - You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" Jon is offended by this. Naruto finds this humorous, Tyrion turning Jon's question around.

Tyrion questions, "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though." Jon answers, "Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Tyrion points out, "And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you." Jon demands, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

Tyrion becomes dead behind the eyes, "All dwarves are bastards in my father's eyes." He walks off to enjoy the celebration. Jon swings at the test dummy angrily. Naruto exhales, "Dwarves are rare where I'm from, so I won't make as much of a statement as Tyrion." Jon questions, "You're one of the samurai?" Naruto shrugs, "Correct. My name is Naruto Namikaze, but it can also be Naruto Uzumaki. My parents come from powerful enough families."

Jon continues swinging his sword, but Naruto speaks, "Listen, I know that you don't feel like you don't belong. But that doesn't mean you should give up on those you care for and those that care for you and go to a wall where you'll live your life for battle." Jon snaps, "None of you know what my life is!" Naruto starts to remove his tunic, "Very well then, let me tell you mine." Once his shirt is off, it reveals a spiral tattoo on his stomach.

"This is the tattoo of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox," explains Naruto, "I had this tattoo placed on me the day I was born. On that day there was a great tragedy, a lot of people lost their lives. I was considered a bad omen to be born on that day and so I had the tattoo of the most reviled demon in my people's history placed for all the world to see. You may be a bastard, but to the people of my home, I'm a demon reborn."

He continues, "Have you ever been hunted by a mob that wanted to hang you on your birthday simply for being born? Have you ever had to watch everyone, and I mean everyone, keep their distance from you like you're the plague? You may have it tough being a bastard, but don't you dare think that you have the worst possible life in history. I don't know you're life, but nobody knows everything about my life."

Jon is stunned silent and doesn't even get a chance to respond when Naruto returns to the celebration while putting his shirt on. He doesn't remember much of the rest of the night, other than Arya throwing food at her sister. The next morning, he learns that JBran has fallen while climbing. Which is strange considering he's bragged about his climbing skills to Naruto.

That morning, Naruto found Joffrey snickering at his uncle Tyrion sleeping in a dog's pen. He can't hear what their saying, but based on Joffrey's body language, he earns the slap Tyrion gives to him. Naruto decides to pay his respects to the boy. In the room, he finds the boy peacefully sleeping while his mother dutifully stays vigilant nearby. Naruto greets, "Morning, my lady, I've come to give my condolence for your son."

Catelyn nods her head, "Thank you. To barely know my son, or these lands. I cannot say my gratitude." Naruto shrugs, "Think nothing of it, although, I must admit, something does feel wrong about all of this." He hands to her a kunai, "Just in case I'm right. Hopefully I'm wrong and you don't need this kunai knife." Catelyn bows, "I'm hopeful you are wrong as well." Naruto bows and leaves, but finds Jon in the doorway. Naruto greets him, "Morning, Jon."

Jon is flabbergasted, "You're not upset with me?" Naruto shrugs, "It was no problem. You are not the first to make the error neither the last." Naruto bows again, "Jon, my Lady." When he sees Lady Stark with all the rage in her eyes. Naruto asks, "Did I offend you, my lady? If I did, I'm sorry." Catelyn breathes deeply, "You did nothing, child. You may leave." Naruto bows once more and leaves the room.

Once he leaves the room, he rushes to leave the hallway as fast as possible. If Catelyn Stark wasn't mad at him, she's angry at Jon. And he didn't want to be nearby. He finds Kakashi and the entourage stationed in the court, "Kakashi-Sensei! Good news! We're going to King's Landing!" Gaara huffs, "Finally." Sakura points out, "But shouldn't someone be stationed here in Winterfell? I mean...What happened to Bran is a bit odd."

Naruto nods, "You do have a point, Sakura...Alright, any volunteers?" Kakashi raises his hand, "I think it'd be better if I stay. Gaara can't stay up here in the cold for long, he's a son of the desert. Sakura should go with the Starks since Lord Eddard is taking his daughters, the youngest idolizes her. And Naruto, you obviously need to go since you're the one in command." He starts to walk off, "Hope you guys enjoy King's Landing."

And so, the samurai ride off south. As they road, Benjen, Jon, and Tyrion rode north with their group for the north. 'Pissing off the top of the wall' is all Tyrion will do at the wall. They stop for a rest, and hear some news. The news that Daenerys Targaryen, the last daughter of the Targaryen's has just been wedded to a Dothraki Khal. Naruto doesn't think much of it, because why would the Dothraki sail to Westeros let alone all the way to his homeland, even if Daenerys and Viserys want the throne.  
Author's note: So since Madara wasn't able to retain his youth like he did in canon Naruto due to a sever lack of superpowers, he's in this story as one of the oldest men in the Shinobi Nations.

Yeah, I didn't go into too many details describing the characters because I have a feeling that you guys have already watched Naruto and Game of Thrones.  
For this story, I'm using elements from the Game of Thrones TV Show, and the book series, simply to help others make sense of the series. A good example is that the kids have been aged up like in the TV show. It's all pragmatic really.

Personal note: Next chapter, I'll go over Bran's assassination attempt. Also, NEVER just copy and paste on this website EVER AGAIN! Also, the reason I've had a thumb up my ass in regard to this update is because I've gotten more views on this one chapter in 24 hours more than I've gotten than any other chapter or story. The only reason I am updating this is to get the reviewers to SHUT THE F*** UP!


	2. Chapter 2

So note to self, I'm never copying and pasting with this story ever again. From now on, I'll make sure that the alignment doesn't screw up again. This chapter is really short. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. Next chapter will be...SPOILER!

Chapter Two

KAKASHI

In Bran's bedroom, the sleeping child sleeps under layer of layer of blankets while his mother and brother sits at his side, wolves howling in the night, knitting effortlessly like it's all there is in the world while her son watches with worry. Kakashi crouches in a corner, with one hand on Jiraiya's greatest novels, and another tucked under his masked chin. The only reason he wears this mask is his father. Sakumo Hatake was one of the greatest samurai in history, but sacrificed the mission for his allies.

While he did the morally right thing, he became shunned as a disgrace, and Kakashi donned the mask that hid his nose and mouth so that none would see he was Sakumo's son. Then Sakumo did what he could to preserve his honor in a land where what he did next was honorable: Suicide. After that, the mask became a constant he would wear, and he became a cold and callous child. Then Obito Uchiha had to stumble along and change everything.

During the Third Civil War, he had been a hindrance, until the woman he loved, Rin Nohara, was kidnapped by the enemy. He told him, those who disobey orders are scum, but those who abandon their allies are worse than scum. Then Kakashi had to get a scar over his eye and Obito saved his life at what was supposed to be his death.

Unfortunately, life can never be simple. Months after, Rin died...By Kakashi's own hands. She had been kidnapped, and poisoned. She begged Kakashi to kill her before the poison did. And when he charged at the last kidnapper, she jumped into the attack. He stabbed her in the heart. He spent years hallucinating of the two afterwards, having to find something to ease the pain. He became ANBU, the assassins of the Samurai world.

Then he eventually became a mentor to students. Every one of them failed when it came to the point of abandoning allies for missions, except for Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Then they went on to become students of the Sannin, the greatest samurai who ever lived. Naruto trained under Jiraiya, Sakura trained under Tsunade, and Sasuke trained under the infamous Orochimaru. That lead to the falling out between them.

Naruto and Sakura were convinced that the snake would use their friend in his twisted experiments on living lives. But Sasuke was able to prove that nothing Orochimaru did would make him an experiment. When that happened, he left and formed his band of mercenaries: Taka. It's ancient meaning is the word Hawk. The Band of the Hawks would be what they would've called themselves in Westeros.

Then a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha declares war on the samurai with a band of criminals called Akatsuki, and an army of monsters called Zetsu as his forces. It was enough for the samurai kingdoms to ally themselves together and battle the oncoming storm. And during the final battle, an elderly man with blood red eyes in crimson samurai armor entered the battle. This was Madara Uchiha. The real Madara Uchiha.

It didn't take people long to realise the man in the mask was a fake. And nobody expected the man to be Obito Uchiha. It turned out that Madara had spent years grooming Obito into his heir after his 'Death.' Then he became enraged when he learnt that Madara had orchestrated Rin's death and betrayed him. Now he's dead, again. Now all that's left to do is rebuild what was lost. And that cannot be done without the seven kingdoms.

It's an odd name, the seven kingdoms, even though there are technically nine. But he does know that there were seven when Aegon came barrelling into the world. But he can't think of trivial things right now. He has to keep an eye on Bran, and his mother. Just to be safe, he already sent word to have reinforcements sent out. Lead by Sasuke, if he's guessing correctly. Either him or Sai.

While he's reading, and Lady Stark is sewing, the bald man with chains around his neck Kakashi has come to know as Maester Luwin, who he believes to be a good man, enters the room. The Maester clears his throat, "It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us." Lady Stark barely looks up, "Talk to Poole about it." Luwin bobs his head, "Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention…"

Lady Stark snaps, "I don't care about appointments!" Robb rises from his seat, "I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." Luwin bows, "Very good, my Lord. My Lady." He bows to Kakashi, who assures, "If you wish, you can call me ser." Luwin bows again, "Many thanks." Robb asks his mother, "When was the last time you left this room?" Kakashi answers for her, "Since her husband and daughters went south."Lady Stark explains, "I have to take care of him."

Robb assures, "He's not going to die, mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed." She throws the sewn cloth aside, "What if he's wrong? Bran needs me." Robb adds, "Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying…" Catelyn screams, "Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!"

Robb goes to close the window, but stops. He looks out at a light, "Fire! You stay here. I'll come back." Robb runs out the room while Lady Stark and Kakashi looked out the window. "You're not supposed to be here." They both turn around to see a complete stranger, looking like a man without a home, "No one is supposed to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already." He brandishes a fine knife, and walks towards Bran.

Lady Stark screams, "No!" She grabs the blade with her bare hands and struggles with the mother. Kakashi thinks quickly and draws a Kunai and stabs the man in the shoulder. The man pushes Kakashi and Lady Stark away, but that's when Lady Stark pulls out the Kunai she was given and stabbed the man in the leg. He slapped her away. He marches ever closer to Bran, preparing to make the kill.

And that's when it happens. That's when Bran's pup of a direwolf lunges at the attacker and rips his throat out. After a moment of looking at the dead man, the two look to see the pup sitting close to Bran, acting as if nothing had happened, with blood dripping from it's maw. The following morning, Kakashi stands at the ground where Bran was found, bellow that broken tower.

Eventually, Lady Stark exits, with a determination never seen before. Kakashi asks, "What did you find, my lady?" She answers, "There was a patch cleared off in the middle of the top floor, and in it I found this." She produces a long strand of blonde hair. Kakashi inspects it, "Fresh and recent hair, gold in color." He connects the dots, "This is not good. This is not good at all." Lady Stark commands, "Get Maester Luwin, Rodrick Cassel, Theon Greyjoy, and my son Robb."

She walks off, "We will meet in the Godswood." Kakashi finds a guard and asks, "Could you help me find Maester Luwin, Rodrick Cassel, Theon Greyjoy, and Lord Robb Stark?" The guard nods, "Of course, foreigner." He marches off and Kakashi heads to the Godswoods, at some point, and sees the others have made. He apologizes, "Apologies for being late. Punctuality was never my strongest trait."

Lady Stark begins, "What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Maester Luwin agrees, "The boy was always sure-footed before." Lady Stark continues, "Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."

Theon Greyjoy asks, "Saw what, my lady?" Lady Stark answers, "I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Kakashi explains, "It would seem that in the tower where Bran fell there was a long lock of fresh golden hair. And there was only one person with a long lock of golden hair. And she may not have been alone."

Rodrick Cassel inspects the dagger, "Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him." Robb growls, "They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want…" Theon Greyjoy speaks up, "If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Maester Luwin asks, "What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this."

Lady Stark insists, "I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Robb speaks up, "I'll ride to King's Landing." Lady Stark denies him, "No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself." Robb objects, "Mother, you can't." Lady Stark stands her ground, "I must." Ser Rodrick informs, "I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you." Lady Stark disapproves, "Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

Rodrick Cassel insists, "Let me accompany you at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Kakashi speaks up, "I should go as well. I need to notify my companions." Theon questions, "So we won't have any more samurai here?" Kakashi nods, "No. More will join you in Winterfell after I am gone." Robb asks a simple question on his mind, "What about Bran?"

Lady Stark looks about ready to cry, "I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now." 

After that, Lady Stark, Ser Rodrick, and Kakashi the Copycat leave south.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura

An encampment had been made during a rest to King's Landing. And young Sakura Haruno was not going to spend her day with the self centered queen and her entourage of sycophants. She wanted to meet with Arya and see if she really was determined to get lessons from her. Already eager, she likes that. Arya Stark is in no way going to be like the girl Sakura used to be. Easily swoon over the most handsome boy and be constant hindrance during her travels.

That was until she was needed the most. A group of criminals had cornered her in a fight, and one of them, a girl ironically, had pulled on her long pink hair and lectured her on priorities. At that moment, Sakura cut off her own hair, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the three. After that, she was no longer a victim. She was now the student of the great Tsunade, a warrior, a healer, and a leader.

Although, she'll admit she enjoys being a lady from time to time. She's got butterflies in her belly at the thought of marrying Sasuke Uchiha. The man may be foolish and stubborn, but even his pride has to be swayed somehow.

As she wandered around the camp, she found Sansa Stark with her betrothed, Joffrey Baratheon. Sansa's a decent girl, if only she'd get out of the naivety that once entrapped her. Joffrey seems to be her Sasuke, only she can't see why. He becomes a charmer around her, but when she spoke to his brother and sister, they were petrified. That said one thing: He wasn't well loved. Sasuke was well loved, and even if he wasn't, others respected him.

And none respected him more than Naruto, even when moving continents just to beat him in a fight. She can't blame Sansa for not seeing his flaws, for she was once the same girl, oblivious to the flaws in her betrothed. Sakura can name one: He is an ugly smiler. But she digresses, she doesn't want to be a hypocrite, even in thought. Although she was one in the past. But not anymore.

Regardless, Sakura decides to go by the river, and watch the sun set. Watching the sun set with the waters is a beautiful sight to her. Along the way, she hears sounds of a clash, with an occasional "Hya!" She goes to investigate, and finds Arya swinging wooden swords with a boy. Once they're both out of breath from swinging, Sakura speaks up, "It's never a good idea to put all of your might into a single fight. You'd run out of breath like you did just now, and you're opponent might not have. You're lucky this isn't a fight."

Arya questions, "What would you suggest, Lady Samurai? You just have to stick them with the pointy end."

Sakura explains, "Don't try to do fanciful strikes and wide swings. That will just tire you out. Be swift and precise. Make every move count. Let's see you two try again."

And so Sakura becomes the trainer of Arya and the boy, Micah, throughout the day. And as the sun sets… "Arya!" Arya and Sakura turn to see Lady Sansa and Prince Joffrey having taken a walk along the river. Micah unfortunately didn't register what happened and his wooden sword hit Arya on the wrist. Sakura blurts out, "Micah!" The boy looks down, "Sorry, m'lady. I didn't think."

Arya looks to her sister, "What are you doing here? Go away." Prince Joffrey questions, "Your sister? The lady samurai? And who are you, boy?" The boy bows, "Mycah, my lord." Sakura bites her lip. She could tell he was derisive with the thought of a woman warrior, he won't be pleased being called Lord instead of Prince. Lady Sansa explains, "He's the butcher's boy." Arya adds, "He's my friend."

Joffrey smiles, "A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are." Mycah stammers, "She asked me to, my Lord. She asked me to." Joffrey snaps, "I'm your prince, not your lord, and I said pick up your sword." It's at this moment Sakura realizes he has his blade out. Mycah whines, "It's not a sword, my prince. It's only a stick."

Joffrey snaps, "And you're not a Knight. Only a butcher's boy. That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" Arya snaps, "Stop it!" Sansa cuts her off, "Arya, stay out of this." Sakura tries to get between Joffrey and Mycah, "Prince Joffrey. It was an honest mistake, even the best can make such a mistake. It's not worth hurting him." Joffrey points his blade at her, "I won't hurt him, Lady Sakura...Much." He jabs the sword into Mycah's cheek, and runs it along, leaving a massive gash under his eye.

Arya swings her wooden sword into Joffrey's side, knocking the blade out of Mycah's cheek. Sakura screams, "Run, Mycah!" Joffrey starts swinging his blade at Arya, who keeps dodging. He screams, "Filthy little bitch!" Sansa is screaming like a little girl, "No, no, stop it, stop it, both of you. You're spoiling it. You're spoiling everything!" Sakura pulls out her katana to try and stop Joffrey's madness, but before she can do anything, Arya is already on the ground.

Joffrey screams in a shrill voice, "I'll gut you, you little cunt!" Sakura eyes widen with fear. He's going to kill her, and no matter what happens, it could lead to anything, especially war. Suddenly, her direwolf attacks Joffrey, biting into the arm holding the blade being pointed at Arya. She can see that Nymeria bit a huge chunk of Joffrey's arm out. Now the roles are reversed, Arya standing over Joffrey with his own blade.

The boy cries like a frightened child, all malice suddenly gone, "Please don't." Sansa begs, "Arya, leave him alone." Arya has a look like she's gotten an idea, and throws his sword into the river. She runs off with Nymeria. Sansa coos to the boy, "My prince, my poor prince, look what they did to you. Stay here, I'll go back to the inn and bring help." The venom returns to the snake, "Then go! Don't touch me."

Sansa leaves, with Sakura following. Sakura immediately states, "Call off the betrothal." Sansa stops and turns to her, "Excuse me?" Sakura explains, "Go to your father, go to the king, go to somebody. Just call of the betrothal." Sansa rolls her eyes, "And why should I do that?" Sakura's eyes widen, "Are you daft? You saw what he did to that boy and tried to do to your sister." Sansa defends, "He attacked her, and she attacked the prince."

Sakura states, "I know you're in love with the prince, the gods know everyone's been in love with somebody, but you can't ignore what's underneath those smiles he gives you. Not after this. Or you'll know pain beyond comprehension." Sansa questions, "Have you ever been in love?" Sakura answers, "Yes." Sansa asks, "Would you do anything for him?" Sakura answers, "Yes. But this isn't the same thing. My love didn't try to kill a girl over a wooden sword."

Sansa leaves, so Sakura decides to meet with Naruto and the others. They need to know what happened. Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara are mingling in a circle later that day, as the sun is setting. Kakashi is reading his stories, Gaara is sleeping, and Naruto is staring at the sky. Sakura immediately states, "We have problems." Kakashi looks up from his story, "What kind of problem?" Sakura explains, "The prince attacked a boy and Arya."

Naruto asks, "The blonde shit killed two people?" Sakura nods, "No. But if Arya's direwolf hadn't of bitten a chunk of his arm off, he would've." Gaara wakes up at this, "This is bad. Wars have been started over less trivial things." Sakura nods, "That is correct. What do we do?" Naruto thinks aloud, "There must be a trial. It'll go in the shit's favor, but there will be a trial. I say our job is to keep the peace."

Kakashi whistles, "We best be prepared. It seems the Lannisters found her. No direwolf, though." They turn to see where he's looking, and do in fact see Arya, being dragged into the king's makeshift court. The samurai enter the tent to witness the trial. Everyone, save Lord Stark, is present. Suddenly, Lord Stark barges into the tent, and he is beyond angry. His first action is to comfort his daughter.

Once they exchange words, he demands, "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" The queen snaps, "How dare you speak to your King in that manner?" Sakura knows she looks at this more as a slight to herself than her husband. Sakura saw how the King acted in Winterfell, there's no love between them. Robert snaps, "Quiet, woman. Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly."

Cersei interrupts, "Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." Sakura isn't surprised. The brat begs for his life like a damsel and decides to spit out lies even he believes. Arya snaps, "That's not true! She just...Bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah." Cersei rants, "Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

Arya screams, "That's not what happened!" While Joffrey insists, "Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." Arya yells, "Liar!" Joffrey snaps like a spoiled brat, "Shut up!" The king shouts, "Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Samurai woman, step up! Where's your other daughter, Ned?" Lord Stark answers, "In bed asleep."

Cersei smirks with her twisted glee, "She's not. Sansa, come here, darling." Sakura doesn't like that, how she's toying with the girl like she's her own daughter, playing her like a puppet. The king speaks in a calming way, "Now, child...Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." Sansa mutters, "I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

Arya grabs her by the hair, "Liar! Liar liar liar!" Sansa cries out, "Arya!" Lord Stark tries to break up the fight, "Stop it! That's enough of that." Arya continues to scream, "Liar liar liar!" Lord Stark finally breaks up the fight, "Stop! Arya!" The queen makes a snide comment, "She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished." Robert snarks, "What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over."

The queen tells him, "Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." The king looks to his son with disdain, "You let that little girl disarm you? See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son." Lord Stark nods, "Gladly, your Grace." The queen questions, "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" The king exhales, "I'd forgot the damned wolf."

A soldier speaks up, "We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." The king nods, "So be it." The queen glares, "We have another wolf." The king looks away, "As you will." Lord Stark realises what he means, "You can't mean it." The king snorts, "A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it." Sansa asks, "He doesn't mean Lady, does he? No no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

Arya screams, "Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Naruto asks, "If a Direwolf's no pet, then why don't you send Lady to Winterfell and put a bounty on Nymeria?" Everyone stares at him, who explains, "I mean, the queen will get what she wants, a dead direwolf. And the wolf will be as big as a bear soon, so it won't be something somebody can bring a fake to trick you, your grace."

The queen flares, "You dare suggest that no punishment be made, foreigner?" Naruto waves his hand, "Oh no. The justice to your son will take time in regards to the wolf. Besides, you heard Lord Stark promising to correct his daughter's behavior." Joffrey snorts, "Like anyone could teach a cunt like her how to act." Naruto smirks, "Well, I find that when somebody's called a cunt, they'll prove you otherwise, your grace."

The king snorts, "Very well, let the beast be hunted. Send the other wolf back to Winterfell." Cersei screams, "You'd dishonor me like this?" The king booms, "To hell with a woman's honor. You wanted a dead wolf, you're getting one." The queen glares at the foreigners, as everyone starts to leave. As Naruto leaves, he's bombarding with the wails of Sansa and Arya. The queen starts to march towards Naruto, but Sakura stands in her way.

She hisses, "Out of my way, outsider." Sakura smirks, "I won't listen to you. Because I am what you just called me, an outsider. And I don't think you want to harm the Late Emperor's son." Cersei glares at her audacity, "If he were an emperor's son, then why weren't we notified?" Sakura smiles, "Not everyone wants to be the center of attention. And he won't be a leader for years until he comes of age according to the regent." Cersei snorts, "Then tell that upstart to know when to stay out of my way."

Sakura asks, "Is everyone in your way?" Cersei glares, "Anyone who stands against my joy is an enemy of the seven kingdoms." Sakura inhales, "What is your joy?" The queen glares at her and leaves. Sakura says aloud to nobody in particularly, "Aye. That's what I thought."


End file.
